


Knot Me Baby

by Soft_Potato



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bitch., Bloodhound loves him, Bloodhound's Ambiguous Genitals (Apex Legends), Bottom Bloodhound (Apex Legends), He's so needy, Knotting, Other, Top Mirage | Elliott Witt, Touch-starved Elliott Witt, fuck that one fanfic writer in particular, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Potato/pseuds/Soft_Potato
Summary: Since I'm sick and tired of seeing no GENTLE shit for this ship, I've made my own. Enjoy an au.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Knot Me Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck you kindly, suck my non-existent COCK. Enjoy.

He was so hungry, his stomach ached by the time Hound came home. They had returned from a fresh hunt, a dead caribou like animal slung over their shoulders as they trudged inside. He was tied to the end of their bed sitting on the floor, in all honesty he didn't blame them. He did try to eat them after all, becoming a werewolf wasn't easy especially now with the smell of fresh meat wafting through Hounds home. His ears flick back when they enter their room after cutting the animal up, holding a plate of meat chunks and a nice bone for him. His eyes narrow at the bone and he growls lowly, pulling on the restraints around his wrists but the bed was made of sycamore with a thick mantle at the end.  
“Hush now Elliott, I will hand feed you. No need for fussing “  
They say quietly, but he growls louder in hunger fueled anger the fur along his neck and along his chest fluffing out in a display of threat. They sigh at him quietly, shaking their head in disappointment.  
“You're angry because you're hungry. “  
Plainly stated, before they sit across from him and hold up a meat chunk. He snorts through his nose at the gesture, baring his sharp teeth and growling again.  
“If you bite me Elliott. There will be no guarantee that I won't bite back. "  
They warn before holding out the meat to him, he thinks about that for a moment before taking the meat carefully between his teeth. Chewing it thoroughly before finally swallowing and giving a soft happy shudder, the first meal was always the best to him with the new heightened senses and all. He licks his teeth and watches Bloodhound, they looked delicious at the moment. Covered in blood from their kill, yet so calm and collected. As they hold out another part of his meal he eyes their hand, the more suave part of him sparks a plan. 

Discarding the meat for a moment once he feels sated enough after a few more chunks, he gently licks over their open palm as a sign of trying to apologise for growling, Bloodhound hums quietly and slides their gloved thumb into his mouth. His hazel yellow eyes widen but the leather tastes wonderful along his tongue and he can't help but suckle around the digit, his ears flat as he submits for them with a soft needy moan.  
“There we are. Such a nice boy you're being now that you've been fed a bit hm? “  
They ask and he simply scoots himself closer suckling eagerly around their thumb, as it pushes further down on his tongue he opens his mouth for them. Panting softly and letting drool slip down his chin, they chuckle at his current state and remove their mask with a series of clicks and straps.  
“No teeth, be gentle. “  
They say before sliding into his lap and taking his face into their palms, he awaits eagerly for what's to come. And soon enough their lips meet his, he groans quietly and pushes right into them. They take most of the control but he can't help it as he brushes his tongue over their lips, they open up and let him inside. The kiss soon turns more heated till Hound pulls back and lets him breathe, gasping for air and pupils blown wide.  
“Good boy…. My good boy “  
They coo sliding one hand to his newly grown ears, pointed and fluffy. He shudders and leans into that hand, Hound hums and rubs along its base watching as he shuts his eyes and bites his lip. They smile quietly massaging his ear like they would any other canine, as they slide their other hand to his opposite ear he groans and leans his head right into them.  
“So sensitive. Does this feel good to you my dear pup? “  
They ask as he starts moving into both of their hands, head swaying back and forth while his eyes cross with the newfound bliss. He whines softly as they start to pull away, but swallows down his need for attention in favor of watching them. They're smiling quietly and just happy to have him calmed down enough to think, they run one palm over his cheek and he hums softly leaning into it. 

“Perhaps I could let you loose, would you like that? “  
They ask him as their thumb rubs over the scar splitting his brow, he snorts and gives a silent nod. He wanted to stretch, they had been gone for nearly two hours for hunting and he hadn't been able to move much. He whines and moves his hips up, they chuckle at him and pat his cheek.  
“Alright, no peeing on my plants though. “  
They say taking their hunting knife and cutting the thick leather that held him to the bed, with his arms free now he latches onto them. Burying his face into their neck, the fur of their own coat brushing his cheek.  
“Awh…. Did you really miss me that much? “  
They ask with a quiet chuckle threading one hand into his hair and smiling as he breathes them in. 

Yes he had missed them. He had missed them so very much. When he had first started to turn they hadn't been there, he had been scared, he always was, but when Hound found him he had attacked them. Confused and absolutely pissed, of course he had attacked like an animal so they brought him down easily having dealt with bigger threats. He still felt horrible about attacking his own lover though, but in the end Hound was endlessly forgiving. He whines quietly as they try to pull out of his grip, but he lets now go ears back and looks up at them teary eyed from remembering he could've hurt them earlier. He sniffles and noses to them, pouting with the the biggest puppy eyes Hound has ever seen.  
“Oh Elliott…. It's alright dearest. “  
They say and kiss his forehead, he sniffles quietly but still yearns for the attention. He kisses at their chin and jaw gently now, Hound hums at the soft touches and finally gets off his lap and sits on their bed. Patting their thighs and smiling to him, he jumps to sit on their lap now. Ears perked up and his bushy tailed wagging softly behind him, he sits right into their lap and starts kissing along their neck where he could reach.  
“Good boy. Gentle now. “  
They say quietly as he removes their coat and soon their shirt so they were only in a tank top and their pants, He licks along their jugular before moving to their shoulder to suckle and leave kisses. They hum quietly in appreciation as his soft tongue slips over their skin, he snorts quietly and nibbles at their ear again. His hips giving an involuntary hump against their lap, they snerk at that and move him so he's straddling their thigh.  
“Go ahead and rut. Maybe I'll let you have a treat if you do good enough“  
They purr to him sliding their hands to his hips. He had only sweatshorts on and a simple t-shirt but frankly the shorts were thinner than paper so he didn't mind, he whines and rubs against their thigh slowly. Shuddering as one of their hands slides to the base of his tail and wraps around it, he groans and plants his face against their shoulder as he starts humping their thigh.

As they rub and squeeze around the base of his tail he can't contain his whimpers and whines, hips rolling fast and desperately. They slide their other hand to his concealed cock and lets him hump into it, his knot starting to show a bit now as he grunts and pants heavily against them.  
“Good boy. Such a good boy, you can cum all you want. Maybe if you can hold it longer though I'll let you have my rear to knot up “  
They purr against the shell of his ear, his eyes widen at that and now that he has a goal he wants it. Badly.

He ruts against them for nearly ten minutes before he cums in his shorts, it bubbles out and right into their open hand. He pants softly while watching them, his ears twitching and his eyes soft.  
“I believe you've earned it now. Sit pretty while I prep myself will you? “  
They grin as he practically jumps off of them sitting to watch as they strip entirely before grabbing a bottle of lube they had at the bedside table, he watches intently as two fingers becomes three and soon four. It doesn't take long for his cock to be dribbling pre again as he shucks his shorts and shirt off, they get onto all fours and beckon him to come over. He's slotted behind them in mere seconds, his pointed tip nudging their hole and he's an excited mess.  
“Slowly at first dear, you have much more stamina than I do in your current form “  
They remind him before sliding a pillow underneath their hips to be more comfortable, now head down ass up Elliott could see all along them. He slips right into their heat and groans happily, kissing their shoulder and starting a slow steady pace. His thick knot hitting their hole with each deep desperate thrust, soon enough they were moaning and gasping underneath him as his thrusts become harder making sure to mark their shoulders and neck with kisses and soft nips. He can feel the heat coiling in his stomach but he was determined to make them orgasm first, so reaching underneath them he starts to rub at their sex earning a loud gasping moan and their own hips rut. He grins and thrusts even faster, his knot pushing hard against their hole but not sliding inside just yet. It doesn't take long for Hound to cry out, hips jerking as they cum making a mess. Elliott cums with them, his knot shoving inside as his hips still. 

They groan happily as they can feel his cock twitch and throb as he cums, the heavy globs filling them up and it's overwhelmingly hot. Elliott gives a soft whimper and licks their shoulder, he had bitten down on them when he orgasmed causing a big red mark. Hound smiles and nuzzles him gently as he kisses their temple trying to pull back, they reach back and gently pull him back down.  
“You will be stuck inside me for a few minutes, don't try to pull out dear it will hurt us both “  
Hound explains to him with a soft pained hiss, knowing he must be very confused as to why he couldn't pull out just yet. He whines and lays atop them, Hound rolls their eyes but smiles as he kisses at them still.

**Author's Note:**

> Your mom suck me real hard thru my jorts. I don't take constructive criticism. She did it.


End file.
